Defection
Defection is the fourth episode in season 1 of NBC's Believe. It first aired in the United States on March 30, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= As the dragnet closes, Tate puts his freedom at risk to help Bo find the writer of a long-lost love letter. Meanwhile, Winter makes preparations for an escape from Manhattan as Skouras and Agent Ferrel ramp up the effort to bring Tate and Bo into custody. |-|Detailed synopsis= Winter takes Tate and Bo to another safe house, which happens to only be "safe" for a period of 12 hours, and is extremely cold, much to everyone's chagrin. Meanwhile, Agent Ferrell learns from the government Tate's biological connection to Bo, having previously thought that Tate had kidnapped Bo, and that Bo must instead be handed over to the government. Winter also has a flashback to shortly after Nina's death, in which Skouras says that he must be a parent for Bo. In the frigid temperatures, Bo asks why Tate was on death row, and he tells her that he was framed for murder; Bo believes he is innocent, making her the only one who does. Tate falls asleep, and Bo puts a blanket over him. Going to a window, she sees another blue butterfly. Going outside (against Winter's orders), she comes to where the butterfly rested at a brick wall. Bo uses her powers to find a letter in the wall. The letter is from a man named Matt, who wanted to propose marriage to his girlfriend Catherine, and was leaving the engagement ring in the letter. Bo walks out of the compound in order to find Catherine and deliver the letter. Tate, upon waking up, lies to Winter about Bo's status and goes out to find her. Ferrell and Skouras meet outside the apartment where the woman and son of the previous episode live. Skouras again derides Ferrell for using conventional tactics, and says that while they are useful for finding Winter and Tate, they are not helpful to locate Bo, whom he says he has to approach personally. As Tate discovers from a street seller where Bo went, Bo arrives at Catherine's house. She first meets a man who closes the door on her, thinking she is a Girl Scout. She next meets Catherine and shows her the letter and the ring. Catherine explains that she and Matt were madly in love with each other, against the will of her parents, who believed she needed to marry an extremely successful man, which Matt was not. Matt later went to serve in the War on Terror, during which her parents died, but Matt broke off the relationship via letter. Bo offers to arrange a meeting, but Catherine is already engaged to the man before, who is the ideal man her parents hoped for. Refusing to give up, Bo decides to go to Matt's house. Meanwhile, Ferrell storms into an FBI compound and takes charge on the spot so she can find Winter's team, Tate, and Bo. They locate Luke Hayden, who left the team in the previous episode, and force him to tell where Winter's compound is by threatening to give him a life sentence. After he gives the location, Ferrell's team raids it, only to discover it deserted. Tate manages to find Bo and says that they need to get back to the safe house, but Bo is determined to meet with Matt. After she explains the situation, Tate tells her that not all love is what happens in the movies. Instead it is harsh. It comes and goes whether you want it to or not. It only works 30% of the time, and even then it's a lot of work. Bo asks how he knows, and Tate briefly mentions he was once loved by someone (Nina) before demanding they need o go back to the safe house. However, Bo is angry by what Tate has said, and runs away. Meanwhile, Skouras is surveying one of what appears to be many telekinetic patients, named Joshua. Joshua, who does not speak, appears to be excessively traumatized and brainwashed, clearly by Skouras. After he handles knives, Joshua is taken outside to test his mental skills. Using one of the employees, Gore, Joshua is told to use his powers and read his mind. However, Joshua telekinetically attacks Gore, and after brutalizing his mind, erases his memory. Despite this, Skouras says that Joshua is almost ready to capture Bo. On a bench, Bo has a flashback to six months earlier. In the flashback, Luke is working on Bo and telling her to use her powers whenever he raises his hand (even though her eyes are closed). Each time, however, Bo is hit with an exceedingly excessive dose of pain. When Winter sees this, he unhooks her from the system and takes her to safety. Tate comes up to Bo and apologizes for being so mean, but won't take back his comment on love even when prompted by Bo. They then go to meet Matt. Tate and Bo arrive at Matt's house and tell him about Catherine, only to discover he is blind. He takes him into his apartment and reveals that while in a car during the Afghanistan War, a flash grenade exploded in his face, causing his blindness. Feeling Catherine would not love him being blind, he ended the relationship without an explanation, but then sent her the letter and has no idea how it got into the wall. They take Matt over to the elementary school where Catherine works, and the two reunite, much to Bo's glee. The two sit down on a bench, and Catherine says that she is engaged and cannot accept the proposal; Matt understands. As Catherine goes away, Bo becomes distressed, knowing that Catherine should be with Matt, and tries to mend the relationship, but Tate tells her to come with him to the safe house. In her panic, Bo telepathically melts a circle of ice before the two run off. Skouras notices the telepathy on a sensor, and immediately tells Ferrell about it. Winter calls Tate and tells him to come to a dock with Bo so they can board a boat and head to Philadelphia. The two catch a taxi, but are spotted by a police officer. Just before the taxi gets to the dock, Ferrell and some agents stop the taxi and aim guns at Tate. Tate, Bo, and the driver get out of the car, but Tate does not get on the ground per their instructions. Just then, Bo closes her eyes, and uses her powers to life the taxi into the air and smash it upside down to the side, giving her and Tate enough time to escape. They get to the dock, and there Tate mentions the encounter with Catherine and when Bo lifted the taxi. Although Tate intends to get Bo in trouble, Winter is instead extremely proud of Bo for having grown so much. They then leave on the boat. Meanwhile, Catherine returns home from work and tells her successful but rude fiancee that she ran into Matt. After she does, her fiancee accidentally slips a new bit of info - HE had hidden the letter, having found it in the mail and become worried about what might happen later on. He says it was for the best, but Catherine is horrified that he would put his desires over hers. She promptly goes back to Matt, and they become engaged. Bo senses this, and she and Tate later discuss what they have learned from each other. Winter looks down upon them and smiles. Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Add images now! Videos References